el drama de una Serpiente
by Remithal
Summary: Circe es una Slytherin llena de mala suerte, que se esfuerza en sobrevivir en su casa y en la escuela.
1. la selección de casas

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes no son mios, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y yo solo se los tomo prestados. supongo que esto basta como Disclamer_

_**El drama de una Serpiente  
**_

**Cap 1. La selección de casas**

la muy poblada estación King's cross está particularmente concurrida a principios de septiembre; curiosos individuos, muy distintos de los usuales visitantes llegan a este lugar de todos lados del país, el primer día del mes.

Faltando media hora para que el tren partiera llegó ella, Circe, la pequeña de papá, en compañía de sus padres.

Estaba nerviosa, no conocía a nadie y pasaría mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Además estaba de pelea con su mamá. A pesar de venir de una familia de brujos sangre pura por parte de su padre, nunca en su vida había visto el mundo mágico y hasta hace unas semanas no conocía el callejón Diagon.

Precisamente este era el punto de la pelea: su mamá había faltado a si primer viaje al callejón Diagon por todo el trabajo que tenía, y el hecho de que su mamá faltara en sus primeros pasos como bruja le era imperdonable.

Se despidió muy cariñosamente de su padre mientras que a su mamá apenas si le dio un beso en la mejilla; luego, prometiendo escribir seguido si le era posible, atravesó la barrera.

Minutos mas tarde entró en el primer vagón que encontró, allí estaba una chica, sola, concentrada dibujando un vestido.

-¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó Circe algo nerviosa

-Claro, siéntate- dijo la otra chica sin quitar la mirada del dibujo.

Circe se sentó junto a la ventana y cada tanto miraba a la otra chica. En ese silencio tan molesto solo se escuchaba el trazo del carboncillo al dibujar.

Tras varios minutos apareció otra chica en la puerta, se veía muy delicada y usaba lentes. Tras ella venía un niño bastante malhumorado. Preguntaron si podían quedarse y al ser aceptados se acomodaron.

Por último apareció en el vagón una niña muy pelirroja y bastante agitada, había llegado tarde y apenas logró sentarse antes de que el tren arrancara.

-Una Weasley- dijo la chica del dibujo

-Sí, soy Ginny Weasley, voy a primer año-

-Yo soy Irina Rosswood- expresó alegre la chica de gafas

-Richard Montague- dijo el niño de mal humor

-Soy...Circe Serpens- dijo muy nerviosa esta última

-llámenme Sheryll- dijo con mucha seguridad la chica del dibujo

luego de conversar un rato mientras Sheryll se dedicaba a su dibujo, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que iban a primer año y empezaron a hablar de las casas.

-sé que seré Gryffindor- dijo Ginny- toda mi familia es de esa casa-

-suena interesante ser Gryffindor, cualquier cosa que no sea Slytherin suena bien-dijo Irina.

-a mi me da igual cualquiera-dijo Richard-con tal de no quedar con mi hermano en Slytherin.

-bueno, mi papá fue Slytherin y mi mamá Gryffindor, puedo ser cualquiera-dijo Circe

-pues hagamos un pacto- dijo Ginny emocionada –quedemos todos en Gryffindor y allí formemos el club Anti Slytherin

en ese momento Sheryll empezó a reír a carcajadas y dijo –veo que todos están en contra se Slytherin, ustedes sí que me han hecho reír-

-¿y que hay de ti Sheryll¿en que casa estas o te gustaría estar?-preguntó Irina

-Ehm...yo...- en ese momento se abrió la puerta del vagón y una chica de voz mandona se asomó diciendo –Sheryll, te he estado buscando, ven conmigo.

-Pansy Parkinson, la reina de Slytherin- murmuró Sheryll en tono irónico- ya voy su majestad, niños, los dejo- y se levantó

a Circe le dio un ataque de tos, se había atragantado con su propia saliva luego de ver a Pansy. Esta se limitó a mirar de reojo con una mueca de asco y cerró la puerta al salir junto a Sheryll, pero no la alcanzó a cerrar del todo cuando la abrió de golpe y exclamó fuerte y burlón -¿Tú Circe?- re ríe con desprecio-este año va a ser divertido, y mírate, sentada con una Weasley, muy propio de ti- y se fue riéndose a modo de burla.

-¿Conoces a Pansy Parkinson?- preguntó Ginny conmocionada

-sí, jugábamos juntas cuando éramos niñas, pero si ella es Slytherin, me esforzaré por ser Gryffindor- respondió Circe.

El tren llegó al anochecer a la estación de Hogsmeade; los cuatro chicos se bajaron con la firme idea de quedar en Gryffindor. Hagrid, muy notable entre la multitud por su gran tamaño comenzó a llamar a los chicos de primer año. Irina y Circe estaban algo intimidadas por él, pero Ginny les dijo –No sean cobardes, así no serán Gryffindor.

Llegaron al castillo luego de atravesar el lago en bote y fueron recibidos por la profesora McGonagall quien los llevó al gran salón, lugar donde se reúne la gente de las cuatro casas. McGonagall los llevó al frente de todos los estudiantes y dijo –ahora cuando diga su nombre se sentarán en este taburete, les colocaré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cual es su casa- La profesora McGonagall empezó a pasar lista.

-Corvus Julieth –gritó McGonagall y una niña pequeña y encantadora pasó al frente. El sombrero la puso en Slytherin

Dilligham Arven...!Ravenclaw¡-gritó el sombrero y la mesa estalló en aplausos

Mas y mas chicos eran llamados y asignados, entonces llegó el turno de Richard

-Montague Richard...Ravenclaw-

el chico se dirigió aliviado a la mesa de su casa

Rosswood Irina...Hufflepuff!

-Serpens Circe- asustada, circe le dijo a Ginny que tenía miedo, Ginny le dio ánimos y le dijo que era la única que aún podía llegar a ser Gryffindor con ella.

Circe tragó saliva y fue a sentarse al taburete, el sombrero sobre su cabeza lo pensó unos segundos y gritó –Slytherin-

Todo ocurrió luego en cámara lenta: McGonagall quitó el sombrero de su cabeza, Circe logró captar la cara de sorpresa de Ginny, se inclinó un poco para atrás mientras pensaba '¿Slytherin yo?'. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el piso y todo el salón estaba riendo con fuerza; Circe se había ido para atrás y se había caído junto con el taburete al instante en que McGonagall le quitó el sombrero.

Se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin que se quedó callada al momento en que ella se sentó; entonces un chico rubio, Draco Malfoy dijo solo para los de la casa –Oye niña, no te vayas a caer aquí también- y todos se rieron de nuevo. Circe estaba roja.

Luego de Circe, una chica de aspecto conejil fue asignada a Slytherin también. Finalmente Ginny fue asignada a Gryffindor y fue recibida alegremente. Al terminar la cena, Pansy invitó a los Slytherin a la fiesta de bienvenida. Circe caminó despacio siendo una de las últimas en salir, vio con envidia la sonrisa de Ginny y de Irina y se dirigió a su sala común con un negro panorama por delante.


	2. El primer día de clases

**2. El primer día de clases**

-Todos aquí son unos monstruos- pensó Circe asustada sintiendo la mirada maliciosa y burlona de la gente en la sala común -Voy a morir, lo sé-

al frente de la sala pasó una chica rubia de unos quince años y dijo animadamente –Saludos a todos mis Slytherin, yo soy Heather Dilligham y este es mi grupo, las Sly's –señala a las chicas que rodean a Snape, entre ella Pansy Parkinson- yo soy la líder del grupo, me llaman Gran Sly, y ahora los dejo con la reina de la casa de este año: Pansy (suenan aplausos)

Pansy pasó al centro y se presentó como la reina, le dio la bienvenida a los de primer año y los presentó a toda la casa muy formalmente; luego sonó la música de las brujas de Macbeth y empezó la fiesta de bienvenida. Pansy se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Circe y la llevó ante Snape, entonces le dijo:-Prof. Snape, no lo vi en la ceremonia de bienvenida, déjeme contarle lo que ella hizo-. Todos se callan y se concentran en lo que Pansy dice y al terminar de narrar la historia de cómo Circe se cayó con el taburete frente al gran comedor empiezan a reír escandalosamente.

Snape sonríe débilmente y luego dice –siento ser el aguafiestas todos los años pero mañana tienen clase, se acabó la fiesta por hoy. Srta. Parkinson sino suelta a esa niña la va a ahogar-.

Pansy soltó a Circe y se fue con sus amigas, entonces Snape se quedó mirando un rato a Circe mientras tosía tirada en el piso. Circe pensaba que Snape, al ser el jefe de casa, sería como una especia de padre y salvador para ella, pero Snape le contestó:-no, no soy tu salvador, solo no quiero problemas con tus padre-.

-¿cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?- dijo Circe sorprendida. desde ese día comenzó a admirar a Snape.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

las chicas de primer año ya estaban dormidas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Era Pansy, quien llevaba un balde de lombrices tricolor, y tras ella, Daphne Greengrass llevando la lámpara. Ambas chicas se pararon junto a la cama de Circe.

-¿No deberías olvidar esto? Pansy¿qué te ha hecho esta niña?- susurró Daphne

-No pienso olvidarlo, ella y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente. Ahora toma una lombriz y ponla sobre su almohada-.

-Que asco- dijo Daphne mientras tomaba una lombriz -¿por qué no viene Millicent a hacer esto?-

-por que te lo pedí a ti, ahora cállate y sigue trabajando-

Daphne y Pansy salen de la habitación, minutos mas tarde se oye el grito de Circe por toda la mazmorra.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Circe estaba confinada a una esquina de la habitación, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche por que hay lombrices en su cama y por que se mantuvo atenta en caso de que su bromista regresara. Tenía la ligera impresión de que había sido obra de Pansy.

Se puso el uniforme con gran esfuerzo y bajó a la sala común. Allí, en los sillones estaba Pansy junto a Daphne y Millicent Bullstrode; cuando Pansy vio bajar a Circe, Sonrió con gran malicia y le dijo -¿quieres que te acompañe al gran salón? No quiero que te pierdas-.

-No gracias- respondió Circe al percibir esa sonrisa maligna, y salió corriendo.

Caminó y caminó, subió y bajo escaleras, llegó a una torre y luego a otra. De alguna manera se las arregló para llegar junto al lago. Había pasado una hora desde que salió de la sala común huyendo de Pansy y ya se estaba dando por perdida cuando oyó la voz de Sheryll: -¿qué pasa Malfoy¿crees que esta foto no le interesa a nadie?

-no pienso darte nada por esa foto-

-¿a cuantas no les gustaría una foto tuya en pijama?-

Circe se acercó a pedirles ayuda; al verla, Sheryll y Draco dejaron de hablar y la acompañaron al gran salón. Draco lucía muy agradecido por la interrupción.

Al llegar al gran salón vio a Ginny en la entrada acompañada de una amiguita y se acercó a saludarla.

-¡Ginny!- y se lanzó a abrazarla

-Hola Circe ¿cómo te ha ido en tu casa?- pero la amiguita de Ginny vio con desconfianza los colores verde y plata en el uniforme de Circe, y haló a Ginny hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor para que dejaran de hablar.

Circe con una ligera decepción se sentó en la mesa de su casa, allí Draco le dijo :-Que vergüenza ver a un Slytherin hablando con un Gryffindor ¡y mas si es un Weasley!-

-no le veo nada de malo- dijo Circe –Tú que opinas Sheryll?-

-No me hables- respondió fríamente- el hecho de que hayamos hablado en el tren no significa que seamos amigas-

Circe quedó helada con esa respuesta y se sentó en silencio a desayunar. Los Slytherin iban a hablar de nuevo de cómo se cayó junto con el taburete , pero de la mesa de Gryffindor llegó un nuevo tema del que hablar: uno de los chicos, Ron Weasley había recibido un vociferador de su madre, que lo regañaba por robar el auto volador.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

la primera clase de la semana, defensa contra las artes oscuras fue una gran oportunidad para Circe de recuperar el sueño perdido de la noche anterior por andar vigilando a su bromista. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba demasiado ocupado hablando de si mismo como para darse cuenta que una de sus estudiantes estaba durmiendo.

La siguiente clase, herbología era en conjunto con Ravenclaw. Circe terminó toda llena de espinas por confundir una planta que induce el sueño con un cactus arponeador; Todos en la clase se rieron de ella.

Luego del almuerzo fue la clase de pociones con el jefe de casa. La clase era en conjunto con Hufflepuff así que contaba con la ayuda de Irina, pero luego de un rato todos los estudiantes estaban refugiados bajo las mesas, incluso Irina. El caldero de circe estaba a punto de estallar, ella estaba corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se le ocurría que hacer y Snape estaba atendiendo a McGonagall en la puerta del salón. La conversación con McGonagall fue interrumpida por un gran estallido.

-¿cómo fue que te las arreglaste para hacer una explosión si solo les pedí que hirvieran agua?- preguntó Snape furioso

-lo siento Profesor Snape- dijo Circe llena de ceniza

-genial, una Neville Longbottom en mi casa-.

-¿cómo dijo profesor Snape?- preguntó McGonagall ofendida

-no he dicho nada-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Circe estaba en la biblioteca escribiendo una carta para sus padres que decía "auxilio, sáquenme de aquí". Releyó el contenido, arrugó el papel y escribió otra carta que decía "estoy muy bien, soy buena en las clases y tengo muchos amigos, lo mejor de todo es que soy una Slytherin. Enrolló el papel y sacó otro, luego empezó a escribir otra carta para...

-¿quién es Vinca?- dijo Richard Montague mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-ella era mi mejor amiga en la primaria¿cómo estará ahora?-

-me han dicho que eres un desastre en las clases- dijo Richard en tono burlón

-No!, No soy tan mala- tono de auto consuelo

-eh oído que Malfoy entrará al equipo de Quidditch-

-¿al equipo de que¿cuál Malfoy?-

-¿no sabes lo que es el Quidditch¿qué clase de Slytherin eres?

-no me hagas sentir peor- Circe se deja caer sobre la mesa, Richard le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

de regreso a la sala común Circe la encuentra vacía y de una oscuridad extraña. Unas manos salen de la nada y le tapan la boca, otras la acarran de los brazos y la arrastran. Todo se hace oscuro. La luz vuelve cuando el armario donde ha sido encerrada es abierto de nuevo. Allí esta la chica de aspecto conejil de su misma casa quien la desata y le dice que Pansy y Daphne fueron quienes la encerraron.

Después de desatarla la chica le dice –Yo soy Corindalia Silvestryx. Vamos, la cena está servida en el gran salón-.


	3. Duelo

**3. Duelo **

-¡Corinda espérame!- gritó Circe mientras corría por uno de los pasillos tratando de alcanzar a Corindalia.

-no quiero llegar tarde a otra clase por tu culpa- le dijo, pero se detuvo a esperarla.

Las clases del segundo día también fueron un desastre, pero ya no era tan grave por que tenía compañía.  
hasta el miércoles los de primer año de Slytherin tuvieron encantamientos y transformaciones, todos estaban emocionados por que usarían sus varitas por primera vez. Circe estaba asustada, si antes no había usado la varita y había causado desastres, estaba segura de que usándola terminaría matando a alguien; sin embargo los resultados fueron distintos. Flitwick y McGonagall estaban complacidos ya que Circe dominaba los encantamientos mas rápido que el resto de la clase.

De regreso al gran saló encontraron a Ginny a la entrada llenando un diario muy desgastado mientras esperaba a su amiguita.

-¡Ginny, soy buena en encantamientos y transformaciones!- Corrió Circe a decirle.

-¿en serio? ¿descubriste que sirves para algo?- dijo tras de Ginny un niño de Ravenclaw

-¿y tu quien eres?- preguntó Ginny molesta

-él es mi amigo, se llama Arven Dilligham- Dijo Richard Montague acercándose sutilmente

-¿por qué te hiciste amigo de alguien tan antipático?- le preguntó Circe mientras enfrentaba la mirada despectiva de Arven

-él y yo pasamos por lo mismo, ambos tenemos un pariente insoportable en Slytherin-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

los días fueron pasando y Circe seguía siendo un peligro en potencia en pociones, salía herida en herbología y dormía en historia de la magia y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Solo destacaba en encantamientos y transformaciones.

Un jueves por la mañana los de primer año de Slytherin estaban amontonados junto a la entrada de la sala común, allí había un cartel que anunciaba que las clases de vuelo empezarían el martes en la tarde y serían en conjunto con Gryffindor. Los de primer año hacían mala cara y protestaba, pero Circe estaba feliz de poder tener una clase con Ginny.  
Finalmente llegó ese martes y en el campo yacía una hilera de escobas. Chicos y chicas se ubicaron al lado de cada una de dichas escobas, los Slytherin a un la derecha y los Gryffindor a la izquierda, Circe y Ginny estaban juntas en el centro.  
la Sra. Hooch se acercó y les indicó que levantaran la mano derecha sobre la escoba y gritaran 'arriba'.  
la escoba voló de inmediato a la mano de Ginny y a la de Julieth Corvus de Slytherin, Corindalia ni siquiera lo intentó. Quienes tenían problemas eran la amiguita de Ginny y Circe, quien al llamar con fuerza a la escoba recibió un golpe en la nariz muy doloroso; todos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a reír.

En ese momento los Slytherin de segundo año se dirigían a su clase, pasando por un corredor desde donde se podía ver la clase de vuelo.  
las escandalosas risas que Circe causó llamaron la atención de Pansy quien se detuvo a mirar.  
vamos Pansy, tendremos problemas si llegamos tarde- dijo Daphne en tono preocupado  
ve tú, adelántate. Yo veré esto- respondió Pansy

-yo me quedo con Pansy- dijo Millicent interrumpiendo la protesta de Daphne

-pues si Millicent se queda, yo también- expresó Daphne de mal humor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

la Sra. Hooch les pidió que se elevaran lentamente, Ginny no tuvo problemas, Julieth Corvus lo hizo casi con los ojos cerrados como presumiendo. Circe empezó a tambalearse mientras se elevaba pero regresó a la postura normal al alcanzar la altura en la que se encontraban los otros.

-bueno, los mas osados pueden empezar a desplazarse en la dirección que quiera, pero recuerden hacerlo siempre hacia delante. No se acerquen tanto los unos a los otros y no se alejen tanto de mi.-la Sra. Hooch bajó la vista y vio a Corindalia en tierra con la escoba aun en el suelo.

-Señorita Silvestryx ¿por qué no participa en la clase?-

en ese momento Ginny volaba con gracia dejando asombrados a los otros chicos. Julieth Corvus se le acercó demasiado y le dijo -¿te crees la mejor aquí? ¿qué tal si te hago caer?-.

pero un grito rompió la tensión entre las dos y atrajo la atención de todos, incluyendo a la Señora Hooch. Circe volaba en todas direcciones a gran velocidad y lentamente se soltaba de la escoba. De repente empezó a caer en picada, Ginny y la Sra. Hooch se apresuraron a atraparla, pero fue Corindalia quien la rescató: sacó su varita rápidamente y usó el hechizo 'Aresto Momentum' que dejó a Circe flotando a centímetros del suelo.

Alrededor de Pansy empezaron a sonar risas burlonas. No solo eran Daphne y Millicent quienes se reían; junto a Daphne estaban Gran Sly Heather Dilligham, Marcus Flint, capitán del equipo de quidditch y Montague, cazador del mismo. Tras Pansy estaban todas las chicas de Slytherin de todos los años excepto primero.

Todos estaban allí riéndose de Circe.

Marcus Flint le dijo en medio de la risa a Heather: -¿ves por que no admitimos chicas en el equipo?- pero dejó de reír al ver la mirada psicópata de la Gran Sly luego del comentario.

-.-.-.-.-

La Sra. Hooch descendió seguida de toda la clase y ayudó a Circe a levantarse, luego le dio las gracias a Corindalia y le preguntó: -Srta. Silvestryx ¿le tiene miedo a las alturas?-.

-debe ser malísima volando- dijo Julieth mordazmente.

Corindalia extendió su brazo derecho y llamó a la escoba, que voló directamente a su mano. Subió a ella y empezó a deslizarse en el aire con elegancia, descendió luego de un rato y toda la clase la recibió en aplausos, incluso los otros Slytherin que miraban desde el corredor junto a Pansy.

Heather le dirigió a Flint una mirada sugiriendo que se tragara sus palabras y él, humillado le respondió: -De todas maneras no admitiremos chicas-.

Pansy estaba furiosa por la torpeza de Circe y alegó a todos que esa niña dejaba la casa en ridículo.

-vamos Pansy, como si nos importara lo que digan- respondió Heather, pero ni las palabras de la gran Sly podían calmarla.

Circe y Corindalia llegaron al corredor donde estaban los otros Slytherin al terminar la clase. Pansy se dirigió a ellas con cara de asesina seguida de Daphne y entre las dos agarraron a Circe y se la llevaron.

Snape la encontró horas después, atada, colgando de cabeza en uno de los armarios para ingredientes de pociones. Circe, ya cansada de las bromas de Pansy se dirigió a la sala común y frente a todos los presentes la retó a un duelo.

-¿me retas por que te crees una genio en encantamientos? Bien, para hacerlo mas interesante, será sobre escobas.- Circe palideció y se quedo callada -¿qué pasa? ¿te da miedo?-. dijo Pansy en tono provocador.

-No!, no te tengo miedo, acepto-.

-.-.-.-.-

la noticia del duelo corrió rápidamente entre la gente de la casa y los de primer año, muchos admiraron a Circe por retar a Pansy. Llegó la tarde del encuentro y el equipo de Slytherin cedió el campo de Quidditch. La gente de la casa se sentó en las gradas esperando un buen espectáculo de risas por parte de Circe; algunos de primer año de otras casas fueron también.

-¿tienen permiso para hacer esto?- Preguntó Heather

-no tenemos, somos Slytherin- respondió Pansy

Sheryll se ubicó en el centro y se presentó como el arbitro

-Arbitro comprado- dijo Circe con desdén

-no me malinterpretes- respondió Sheryll –me da igual que gane cualquiera de las dos-

Sheryll explicó las reglas: Pansy y Circe tenían atados al brazo derecho un pañuelo un pañuelo verde cada una, ganaba la que se lo quitara a la otra para evitar tragedias.

Pansy y Sheryll se elevaron a la altura de los aros de Quidditch, Circe las alcanzó tambaleándose. Sheryll indicó el comienzo y empezó una cacería, Circe se las arreglaba para huir mientras Pansy la perseguía encarecidamente lanzándole hechizos.

-¿te fijas? Esa niña vuela de cabeza- se burló Flint

-aprendamos todos esa táctica para el próximo partido- dijo Draco Malfoy entre risas

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? Peguntó Fred Weasley que estaba oculto bajo las gradas junto con George

-Se supone que debíamos espiar al equipo de Slytherin- dijo George a Ginny que estaba observando el duelo, ella les explicó todo.

-¡Saquen a los Weasley de aquí!- Gritó Draco unas filas mas abajo.

-¿qué pasa Circe? ¿por qué no me atacas?- exclamó Pansy lanzando una gran cantidad de hechizos tratando de atinarle -¿recuerdas cuando éramos niñas? ¿recuerdas como le lanzaste al vacío?- gritó con furia mientras lanzaba el hechizo que logró tirar a Circe de la escoba.

Mientras caía, Circe empezó a recordar cuando ella y Pansy eran amigas y como acabó todo trágicamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, Pansy la había agarrado con el brazo derecho y la estaba tratando de subir a la escoba de ella.

Llegaron a tierra y la gente de las gradas comenzó a bajar para reunirse con ellas y escuchar el veredicto. Sheryll, indecisa, estaba a punto de declarar a Pansy la ganadora cuando fue detenida por Circe; al voltear a verla, ella exhibía el pañuelo que le había quitado a Pansy en el momento en que la ayudaba a subir a la escoba.

-¡Eres una tramposa!- protestó Daphne

-¡es una Slytherin!- dijo Sheryll con admiración

Ginny se acercó a celebrar y abrazar a Circe pero fue detenida por su amiguita quien le dijo -¿te das cuenta que celebras que ella es una Slytherin de verdad?-

Pansy, admitiendo su derrota, le dio la mano y le dio la bienvenida a la casa de los Slytherin como se debe. Sheryll también le dio la mano y le dijo –te ganaste mi respeto-

Pero llegó McGonagall furiosa, ya que lo había visto todo. Sheryll se las arreglo para que nadie fuera castigado, al menos no de Slytherin.

De regreso a la sala común, circe se acercó a Corindalia y le preguntó -¿viste mi gran momento Corinda?-

-no, estaba en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea de encantamientos-

-¿qué? ¿hay tarea de encantamientos? ¿me la prestas?-

-No.-


End file.
